


Frank Adler (Gifted) Drabbles

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [5]
Category: Gifted (Movie 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Frank Adler & Reader, Frank Adler & You, Frank Adler/Reader
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Kudos: 4





	1. Spies - PG - from Mary & Roberta’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Mary spies on Frank and his girlfriend from Roberta's window  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

“Why don’t they just kiss already?” Mary asks.

“Are you spying on your uncle again?” Roberta scolds, walking over to where Mary is sitting. She looks out the window and raises her eyebrows when she sees Frank and his new girlfriend sitting on a bench talking.

“Is it really spying if they’re sitting out where everyone can see them?” the girl girl responds, a smile playing on her lips.

Roberta shakes her head and ushers the little girl away from the window. Once she sees the little girl sit down on the floor to play with her legos, she steals a look outside herself. A smile spreads across her face as she watches Frank and his girlfriend talking. She hasn’t actually met the girl yet, but she has never seen Frank so happy.

“Roberta, are you spying on uncle Frank?” Mary asks.

“Of course not,” Roberta replies, quickly moving her gaze away from the window to the little girl who is smiling smugly. “Better watch yourself, Mary, or there might be gardening in your future.”

An ‘eek’ expression spreads across the little girl’s face and she quickly goes back to playing with her legos.

Roberta makes an ‘mmm hmm’ sound before sitting down on the sofa near where Mary is playing. She loves being Mary’s surrogate momma, but she would love to see Frank find a nice woman, settle down and give Mary some cousins.


	2. Frank - PG-13 - warnings: movie spoilers, language, angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You fell in love with Frank when you were dating in college  
> Warnings: movie spoilers, language, angst  
> Part of: Becca's Memorial Day Weekend Writing Prompts

You had fallen in love with Frank Adler when the two of you had been undergrad students. You’d both continued on to grad school together and had both become professors at universities in Boston. The two of you had casually dated during that time, neither of you fully ready to commit to anything long term.

The first time you had witnessed Frank holding his newborn niece, your feelings regarding commitment had changed. It had made you wonder ‘what if’ with Frank, what if the two of you made a commitment to each other, what if you got married, what if you gave Mary cousins.

You’d made the fateful error of mentioning those changes to Frank one night after sex. He’d gotten out of your bed and had started getting dressed. Hurt, you’d followed him out of the bedroom and had called him a coward. It had led to a fight and those three dangerous words had left your mouth, seemingly in a last ditch attempt to keep in there. The last words out of his mouth to you had been: “Don’t say you love me. It doesn’t mean a fucking thing.”

Frank had shared very little with you about his childhood, but you’d known it had been pretty fucked up. Even knowing that, however, hadn’t stopped the tears from falling that night when you’d tried to go to sleep.

The news of Frank’s sister’s passing had come to you from another associate professor in the department you worked in, a few weeks later. How she’d known, you had no idea, but you had raced to Frank’s apartment after your last class. He’d already left without a trace.

You’d gone on with your life, never forgetting the man that had taken your heart with him. You’d tried to date, but no man had been able to capture your interest like Frank had.

Then, one day, his mother had showed up at your office and had demanded a meeting. She’d told you that she’d known all along about your relationship with her son and had offered you money to go to Florida and seek him out. You’d told her no and had asked her to leave before you called security. The vindictive woman had glared at you before she’d left your office.

A couple weeks later, you’d learned of the trial down in Tampa and you’d considered reaching out to Frank’s lawyer to tell him about the meeting with Frank’s mother, but you’d ultimately decided not to. That hadn’t stopped you from following along with the case, however. The outcome had broken your heart and you’d wanted to reach out to Frank, but his words had echoed in your mind: “ _Don’t say you love me. It doesn’t mean a fucking thing._ ”

They echo through you mind again as your eyes focus on the man who is leaning against your office door some nine months following his court battle. Part of you wants to turn away and run, but you put your shoulders back and hold your head high as you make your way to him.

He steps aside as you unlock the door and push it open. Wordlessly, he follows you into the office and closes the door behind himself, locking it.

Before you can get any words out, he is in your personal bubble. He puts his hands on either side of your face then leans in and kisses you hard on the mouth.

“I’m sorry, so sorry,” he whispers, once the kiss has ended.

“About the kiss?” you ask, breathlessly.

“No, I’ve never felt sorry for kissing you,” he replies. He kisses you again, before taking a couple steps backwards. “You told me you loved me nearly seven years ago, but I rejected you. It’s been one of my biggest regrets in life.” He runs a hand through his hair. “I’ve been talking to a therapist, Mary and I both have, and well, I want you in my life.”

The next words out of his mouth make your heart skip a beat: “Please say you love me.”

Tears spring to your eyes as you nod your head.


	3. Philosophy - G - Frank & Mary only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Frank gives baby Mary a philosophy lecture to help her calm down

Frank Adler had not been prepared to become the guardian of a six-month-old after the death of his sister, but here he was a month later, pacing their small, rental house while his niece cried in his arms. She’d been cutting teeth for a couple days now and that had messed up the “sleep schedule” they had established during their two weeks in Florida.

“Come on, Mary,” he said to the baby. “Just stop fighting sleep, baby girl. Please.”

Big, fat tears rolled down the baby’s face as she buried her head in his shoulder.

Frank sighed and smoothed his hand on her back. He’d already tried reading her a story that his landlord, Roberta, had given him, but that hadn’t worked. Desperate for something to work, he began to give her one of his favorite lectures from his days as a Philosophy Professor at Boston University.

To his astonishment, she silenced almost immediately. Not wanting to risk anything, he finished the hour long lecture and felt her slow breath on his neck, signalling that she was finally asleep. He carried her to the crib that Roberta had helped him acquire and he put her down, keeping one hand on her just incase she fussed.

A minute later, he stepped away from the crib and watched her sleep. He knew he should turn her over to social services so they could place her in a family with a mother and a father, but she was the last piece of his sister he had. He had his mother, but he hadn’t seen her since his sister’s funeral and she hadn’t even asked about the baby.

Plus, in the month that Mary had been with him, her little personality had blossomed. She was becoming more of her own person every day and stealing even more of his heart along the way. And now, it turned out, she loved philosophy as much as he did or maybe it just bored her to sleep. Either way, she was sleeping and that meant he could get some sleep. Here was hoping she’d sleep through the rest of the night.


	4. Liar, Liar Pants on Fire - PG-13 - warnings: talk of adult situations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You get caught "red handed" by your roommate after lying about where you and Frank had been  
> Warnings: talk of adult situations

Coming into the small house you shared with your best friend, you helped the screen door close, hoping to keep it from slamming and announcing your arrival.

“I already know you’re here,” your best friend said, a knowing smirk playing on her lips when you spotted her sitting in the dark living room with a wine glass in her hand. “Where ya been?”

“Out,” you replied, smoothing a hand through your hair. “It’s Friday night, after all.”

“Funny thing about that,” your friend said, standing up. “I went to Ferg’s tonight looking for you and you weren’t there. Neither was Frank. In fact, no one had seen the two of you all evening and they’d all found it odd, too.”

“Maybe he was busy,” you suggested. The truth was you had been with Frank that night. The two of you had been dancing around each other for a few weeks now and you’d wanted to clear the air so you’d gone to his workshop. The two of you had cleared the air. A few times.

“And you?” your roommate inquired. “Were you _busy_?”

“I went to a different bar,” you lied. “Wanted a change of scenery. And now I think I’m going to go to bed.”

You made your way past her and then stopped when you heard her start cackling.

“What’s so funny?” you asked, confused.

“You- ” She was laughing too hard to continue talking. Instead, she grabbed her phone and took a picture of you then sent it to you.

Hearing your phone ding, you pulled it out of your purse and opened the picture she’d taken. Your eyes opened wide when you saw that there were two perfect, greasy hand prints on the ass of your jeans as well as a lot of grimy fingerprints on your shirt.

"Your pants are on fire,” your friend joked. “Because you’re a liar liar!”

“Ok, so maybe I was with Frank,” you fessed up. “We were just talking.”

Your friend threw her head back and laughed before saying, “Is that what the kids are calling it today? _Talking_.”

“Oh, shut up,” you snapped at her. “I’m going to bed.”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry,” she shouted as she followed you. “Come on, you can’t sleep with the hottest bachelor in our area and not tell me about it!”

“I don’t kiss and tell,” you stated.

“But I’m your best friend,” she begged. “Come on. Just tell me one thing.”

You smirked at her before you leaned in and said, “You’ve seen him work with his hands? Well, he really knows how to _work_ with his hands.” You winked at her then disappeared into your bedroom.


	5. Fall in Florida - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: With Mary and Roberta's help you create a fall experience for Frank  
> Part of: Promptober

Before making your way to Frank’s front door, you double check that everything is in place. Roberta and Mary both give you thumbs up from where they stand with a large, industrial fan with bags of fake fall leaves resting at their feet.

You and Frank have been dating for about six months now and he was always making you feel special. The two of you had recently watched the old movie “You’ve Got Mail” and he’d commented on the fact that he missed experiencing all four seasons, especially fall, since moving from the Northeast to Florida.

Upon arriving home that night, you had started planning how to bring fall to Florida for Frank. Less than a week later, you were ready to put your plan into action. It had been nearly impossible to convince Frank to go inside so you could set up the surprise, but he had finally given in after you’d dramatically sniffed.

After knocking on the front door, you let yourself into the small house and call Frank’s name. He comes out of the bedroom and smiles at you.

“Is it time?” he asks.

“Yes,” you reply before you pull a blindfold from your pocket. “Put this on.”

“Kinky,” he says, smirking. He puts it on and then you lead him out of the house.

Once the two of you are in place, you give your co conspirators a nod and they turn on the fan and start sending leaves all over the place.

“Take your blindfold off,” you tell Frank. Your backs are to the fan so all he sees when he pulls off the blindfold is leaves flying around the two of you.

“What the? How the?” he asks, dumbfounded. He turns and sees his niece and friend and laughs. “This is amazing!” He grabs you around the waist and swings you around. “Thank you!”

It isn’t long before all the leaves have been scattered across the yard and the other two turn off the fan. Mary runs up to you and Frank, who are kissing, and throws a handful of leaves at the two of you. She runs away laughing as Frank chases after her.

The four of you place in the leaves for nearly an hour before you all collapse in an exhausted pile. You lay your head against Frank’s chest as you play with Mary’s hair as she cuddles up against your side. You could easily picture the three of you becoming a family, but you don’t know where Frank’s thoughts are on that topic.

“Come on, Mary,” Roberta says breaking up the impromptu rest. “Let’s go find some rakes and clean up this mess.”

“Do we have to?” the little girl asks as she gets up.

“The best part of raking leaves is jumping in them when you’re finished,” Frank tells his niece.

Her eyes flash with excitement and she leaves Roberta in her dust as she runs to the garden shed.

“Let’s go inside for a bit,” Frank suggests. He stands and pulls you to your feet. The two of you walk into the house hand in hand. He leads you to the couch in the front room and pulls you down onto his lap. “If I say I wish I had a fireplace and cold weather, can you make that happen too?”

“I think we could rent a snow machine,” you reply, laughing. “But it might be cheaper to go some place that has those things.”

“We could take Mary,” Frank says. “She’s only seen snow a couple times and was disappointed when my mother wouldn’t let her play in the snow last winter when she was visiting Boston…”

“She would love the snow,” you agree. “Maybe you two -”

“Us three,” he corrects you. “We’re not going anywhere without you. Mary wouldn’t like it and, frankly-” you both smile at the pun “-neither would I. You’ve only made mine and Mary’s life better since you’ve been a part of it.”

He kisses you then and the two of you spend the rest of the afternoon cuddling on the couch, sometimes kissing, sometimes talking and sometimes watching Mary and Roberta through the front window.


	6. You & Frank: Part 1, 2 & 3 - G - warnings: pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A three-part story that shows the progression of yours and Frank's relationship, from getting engaged, to being married and finding out you're pregnant and then Frank's birthday a couple years later.  
> Part of: Promptober  
> Note: These are posted on tumblr as their own stories, but I've combined them here.

**Part 1**

The past year had been crazy, Frank thinks as he watches you run from his niece as she chases you with a slimy piece of seaweed that had washed up on the shore following a storm. He and Mary had gone through the horrors of the custody case and the aftermath of it all, which included the day he’d brought all three of his cats into the veterinary clinic you worked at.

Neither of you had been looking for a relationship on that day, but fate had had other plans and had continued to throw the two of you together. After the third time you’d bumped into Frank, he’d asked you out for drinks and the relationship had evolved from there.

He’d been worried about how Mary would react to you being a part of their lives, but the two of you had gotten on immediately, like two peas in a pod. In fact, he was often the target of yours and Mary’s jokes, which he didn’t mind most of the time.

Yours and Mary’s combined laughter catches Frank’s attention and he can’t help but laugh as he sees that you’ve allowed Mary to catch you and the little girl is now attempting to wrap you up like a mummy with the seaweed. He catches your eye and he winks at you as he stands up.

Quietly, he makes his way over to the two of you and grabs Mary from behind, catching her off guard. His niece squeals with laughter as he tickles her and shouts as he threatens to throw her into the ocean if she doesn’t free you from the seaweed.

Ten minutes later, the three of you are stretched out on a blanket under the beach umbrella you’d brought along for your picnic. You are cuddled up to Frank’s side as the two of you listen to Mary talk about the Girl Scout camp that the two of you had recently gone on.

It is moments like this that Frank loves about the last year. Having you in their lives has only brought himself and Mary closer and his niece has thrived under the additional love that you’ve given her. As you turn to get something out of your bag, he shares a secret smile with Mary as they both know what you’re about to find.

“What’s thi-,” you say as your hand closes around a velvet box in your bag. Pulling it out, you freeze as you realize it’s a ring box. “Oh my God.”

Winking at Mary, Frank turns to you and takes the box in his hand. “That’s where that thing disappeared to, I was looking for that,” he says.

“Yes,” you say, tears forming in your eyes.

“I haven’t asked you anything yet,” he points out. He laughs at the annoyed look you give him and gets down to business. He opens the ring box and reveals the simple diamond ring hidden inside of it. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Mary interrupts.

“We both love you,” Frank says after glancing at his niece for a second before bringing his eyes back to yours. “You have made our lives better just with your presence and neither Mary nor myself want to go back to a world where you aren’t a part of it. Will you marry me and become my wife and Mary’s aunt.”

Tears roll down your cheeks as you nod your head. Your eyes are too blurry to see Frank slide the ring on your finger, but you can feel it as he does. Once the ring is fully seated on your finger, he leans forward and kisses you.

“We’re getting married! We’re getting married!” Mary sings as you and Frank part. Then she jumps into your lap and pulls her uncle into a group hug.

* * *

**Part 2**

You bite your lip nervously as you wait for Frank to get home with Mary. The two of you have a very important announcement for her that you know she’s been waiting for.

After the romantic beach proposal, you and Frank had decided not to wait very long before getting married. The wedding had taken place six weeks later and had been in your parents’ backyard with a few family members and friends there to celebrate with you.

That had been six months ago and the three of you had moved into one of the larger bungalows that Roberta managed, but pretty soon it would be too small for you guys.

Hearing the unmistakable sound of Frank’s old truck rumbling up the gravel parking lot, you look out the window and watch as he parks the truck in his assigned spot. He and Mary get out of the truck, a moment later, and make their way to the house.

Judging by the way her mouth is moving a mile a minute, it appears that Mary had an excellent day at school and she confirms that theory the second she walks into the house. She excitedly tells you about her day as she eats her after school snack and nearly twenty minutes pass before you even get a chance to tell her that you have something to share with her.

With Mary staring back at you excitedly, you glance at Frank, who gives you an encouraging nod.

“I’m pregnant,” you tell your niece. “I mean, we’re having a baby.”

You aren’t sure she even heard your correction, though, because the second you said you were pregnant, she shot out of her chair and started screaming and dancing excitedly.

“I think she’s happy,” Frank says, wrapping his arm around your shoulders as Mary picks up Fred and excitedly shares the news with the cat. She then proceeds to tell Chili and Lou.

It is only once the cats know about the impending arrival that she returns to your side and peppers you with a bunch of questions. Is it a boy or a girl? What are we going to call him or her? When will they be here? Is it just one baby or is it going to be twins?

You and Frank both laugh before you answer the questions that you have the answers to. It is just one baby that will arrive in seven months and you won’t know until your next appointment if it’s a boy or a girl.

Hours later, when it’s time for bed, Mary insists on reading a story to her cousin. Unable to say no to her request, you cuddle up against Frank in your bed while Mary lays at your side, her head by your belly. As she reads a chapter of the Harry Potter book she is reading, you can’t help but think she is going to be an amazing cousin/big sister.

* * *

**Part 3**

“Are the pancakes ready yet?” Mary asks you, looking up from where she is entertaining her two-year-old cousin, yours and Frank’s son.

“Almost,” you reply as you flip them over. “Just a minute or so left.”

Once they are finished, you put them on the plate that is sitting on the tray that Mary had helped you put together before the baby had woken up. Today was Frank’s birthday and Mary had wanted to serve him breakfast in bed, a treat that he did every year for the two of you on your birthdays.

In order to accomplish the feat, you’d had to convince Frank to stay in bed later than he normally did. You’d done so without giving away the surprise, thankfully.

“Alright, are you guys ready?” you ask the two blonds in your life.

“I’ll carry the tray,” Mary offers and you hand it to her before you scoop up your little one.

Carrying the toddler, you follow Mary down the hall to the master bedroom. Reaching over her head, you knock on the door to warn Frank that you’re coming in and then you open the door.

“Who disturbs my slumber?” Frank asks as the three of you come into the room. He sits up in the bed and rubs his eyes.

“DADDY!” the two-year-old shouts happily. You set him down on the foot of the bed and he scrambles up to Frank, who scoops him up and showers him in kisses.

“I helped auntie make you breakfast,” Mary says, placing the tray on the bed.

“It looks delicious,” Frank says, smiling at her. Pulling her over, he places a kiss on the top of her head. Licking his lips as he takes in the food in front of him, he says, “This sure looks like a lot of food. I don’t know if I can eat it all. Maybe you three should help me…”

Mary rolls her eyes at his comment, but that doesn’t stop her from climbing up onto the bed. You follow her lead and the four of you enjoy breakfast in bed.


	7. The Morning After - PG-13 - warnings: suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The morning after yours and Frank's first night together  
> Warnings: suggestive  
> Part of: Promptober

Muscles you didn’t know you even had hurt as you become conscious thanks to the morning light streaming in through the window. Groaning, you pull the blankets of the bed over your head and try to block it out. It is only then, based purely on the fact that the scent of the blankets isn’t your laundry soap but a familiar cologne, that you realize you aren’t in your own bed next door.

“Did you enjoy yourself last night?” a husky voice asks from behind you.

Rolling over, you stare into the face of your handsome neighbor, Frank Adler, and roll your eyes when you see the cocky smile on his face.

“Did you say something?” he asks, rubbing his ears. “If so, I couldn’t hear you over the ringing in my ears. I slept with a woman last night who was definitely a screamer.”

Annoyed with his teasing, you make to get out of the bed, but he tugs you back and wraps his arms around your waist. “Ok, that was a stupid move,” he admits. “I’m sorry.” He places a kiss on your shoulder as you relax into his embrace.

The two of you have been dancing around your attraction for each other for a couple months now and you’d avoided temptation until last night when your blind date had failed to show up at the restaurant near Ferg’s. You’d gone to the bar for no reason other than the fact that you’d gotten dressed up and you hadn’t been ready to go home.

Frank had been at the bar, of course, and he’d bought you a drink after you’d told him about your failed date. One drink had let to two drinks, three had led to a night cap at his place that hadn’t included a fifth drink. Instead, the two of you had gone straight to his bedroom, tearing off each other’s clothing as you’d gone and then he had rocked your world. Multiple times.

“We should do this again,” he tells you.

“Only if you’re the one getting pounded into,” you retort.

Frank laughs behind you. “While that does sound like fun,” he says. “I meant, we should go out together again. Or rather, we should go out together.”

“Wait,” you say, rolling over to look at him. “You want to go out with me? And not just to have more sex?”

Frank nods his head and says, “I really like you and I want to get to know you better.”

You smile and then roll your eyes when he adjusts the blankets so your breasts get uncovered. He laughs as you shove him and get out of the bed with a huff.

“I’m sorry, honestly,” he says as he watches you get dressed. “I swear. You’re just -”

You cut him off with a kiss to his lips and then you push him back against the bed. “I think our first few dates should be with Mary and maybe Roberta there as chaperones,” you tell him and then wink. “If you can behave yourself, maybe I’ll let you have all of this again.” You gesture to your body and then blow him a kiss, leaving the room as he falls back against the mattress with a groan.


	8. My Little Ponies - PG - warnings: suggestive ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Mary convince Frank to take you to see a movie  
> Warnings: language, suggestive ending  
> Part of: Promptober

It was two against one and Frank knew it was a lost cause as his niece, Mary, and his girlfriend, _you_ , had conspired against him. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, his mind whirling desperately to get out of the situation he’d found himself in.

“I didn’t know you even liked the little ponies,” he said to Mary.

“I love them,” his niece replied, her little face serious. “We watch it on Saturday mornings when you’re out at the dock.” She gestured between herself and you. “Besides, it’s educational.”

“How is it educational?” he asked.

“It’s about making friends of all different types,” you offered. “Mary, here, is like Princess Twilight Sparkle who has a brilliant mind, but had a hard time making friends before she made her friends in Ponyville.”

“And, like me, she has made friends,” Mary added with a wide smile. “Which is why I really want to see the movie in the theaters.”

Then it happened and Frank was pretty damn sure the two females had practiced this particular look in the mirror together as their faces contorted into almost matching puppy dog looks. “No, no, no!” he said, vigorously shaking his head. “Not the puppy dog eyes, don’t you-” Fucking, he added, mentally. “-dare… Dammit!”

An hour later, he sat in between Mary and you in the dark theater wishing he could sneak off to go watch the action movie across the hall. At least, until the movie started and he, too, saw the similarities between his niece and the purplish horse that had a unicorn horn but also wings… Prince Something Or Other.

In the end, the movie had been too bright, colorful and loud for his liking, but he supposed it had been worth the torture. Mary had beamed all the way home, talking a mile a minute with you as he drove back to the house. She had then kissed his cheek before she’d skipped over to Roberta’s place to spend the night with her, no doubt telling her friend all about the movie.

And you. Well, you had more than made it up to him once the two of you had been alone in his bedroom.


	9. Morning Reflections - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Frank reflections on his feelings for you  
> Part of: Promptober

Frank Adler awoke to the slight shift of the bed and smiled knowing that the other occupant of the bed was his girlfriend, you. The two of you had been dating for nearly three months now and you had stayed the night pretty regularly, especially now that his niece knew you.

Opening his eye, he watched you sleep, knowing that his desire to do so was just another example of the fact that he was falling in love with you. Another being that he had introduced you to Mary and Roberta. The most obvious example being the fact that you were the only woman he had hooked up (or even wanted to hook up) with since the two of you had met.

The two of you had met at the grocery store–a very adult type of meeting, according to Roberta– and you had made him wait until after the third date before you had let him take you to bed. And you had insisted on asking Mary how she had felt about your presence in the small house before you had agreed to spend non-date nights (most of them without sex) with him.

“Stop staring at me,” you mumbled, blindly reaching out to press your hand to his face.

Frank laughed and kissed the palm of your hand before pulling you tight against him. With his head nestled against your neck, he closed his eyes and relaxed. He wasn’t ready to tell you how deep his feelings for you went, but his gut told him that, when he finally did, you would tell him something similar.


	10. Birthday Surprise - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You, Frank and Mary plan a birthday surprise for Roberta  
> Part of: Promptober

It was Roberta’s birthday and Mary had woken you and Frank up at the crack of dawn with the brilliant idea of throwing the woman a surprise birthday dinner. Frank had said ok, but had then sent Mary back to her bed before pulling you to him to get a couple more hours of sleep.

Now the three of you were in the tiny kitchen working on different projects. You and Mary were taking turns hand mixing cake batter while Frank began the marinating process for the steaks he was going to grill for their dinner.

You and Frank had come out of his room about eight thirty and had found the girl sitting on her bed typing away on her computer. She had then informed you both that she’d planned the perfect party for Roberta, including a detailed menu, and had assigned you both tasks. It hadn’t occurred to you or Frank to tell her no; not even when the little girl had pointedly told her uncle that he wasn’t allowed to do anything but grill the steak for dinner for fear he’d burn something.

Once the cake was in the oven and the marinating steaks in the fridge, you and Frank changed positions. He got to work helping Mary mix up a cookie batter while you began to prepare the sides for the dinner.

By lunch time, Mary was yawning and Frank gave her permission to watch a movie, hoping that she’d fall asleep without realizing she was taking a nap. It worked and you and Frank quietly picked up the house while she slept.

Mary woke up a couple of hours later with a renewed amount of energy that made you jealous. The two of you convinced Frank to help you decorate the cake for Roberta. Then the three of you had put the finishing touches on dinner.

Just after six that evening, Frank carried the plate of steaks out to one of the grills in the complex while Mary went over to distract Roberta and you set one of the picnic tables outside for dinner. Mary led the unsuspecting birthday girl out of her house a little bit later and then surprised her with the birthday crown that she’d made for her friend.

Roberta’s eyes filled with tears and she hugged Mary before hugging you and Frank as well. The four of you ate dinner and then invited others in the complex out to enjoy cake and ice cream.


	11. Pumpkin Carving Party  - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Frank has a surprise planned for the annual pumpkin carving competition  
> Part of: Promptober

It was an annual tradition, Frank had explained to you. Every year, Roberta and all of her tenants spent a couple hours of the Saturday before Halloween having a pumpkin carving party that included a potluck.

The party took place by the playground and Frank assisted the other men with moving the picnic tables over while you helped the women put out the dishes for the potluck. Everyone ate first and then the food was cleared away and the varying sizes of pumpkins came out.

You, Frank and Mary sat a table with Roberta, the two of them across from you and Roberta. Large bowls sat in the middle of each table to collect the pumpkin insides that a few of the women would go through later for the seeds.

As the four of you worked, Mary informed you all that she was going to carve Fred, Chili and Lou using a drawing she’d done of her cats as a reference. She then asked the rest of you about your designs. Roberta revealed that she was carving a beach scene with a sun and a palm tree. After you told Mary that you hadn’t decided what to carve yet, she asked Frank and her uncle had just shrugged.

His response had struck you as odd, especially since he had already started carving his pumpkin. You tried to sneak a peek at his design only to find out that most of his carving was of the taking layers off variety and not of the cutting all the way through type.

Giving up, you focused on your own pumpkin, decided to do a swirl version of the standard jack o'lantern face. You lost yourself in your work and you were one of the last people to finish carving.

You followed everyone else’s lead and put your pumpkin on the display with the others, placing a remote controlled light inside of it.

Frank was still carving his pumpkin when you returned to the table, but Mary was finished and she asked you to go with her to put her pumpkin on the display. She then talked you into playing a game with her and some of the other kids, which kept you distracted until the sun began to set.

When Roberta called everyone over to the display, you noticed that the food had been put away and the picnic tables had been moved back to their original locations. All that was left was a tiered display that featured all of the pumpkins that had been carved.

Frank slipped his arm around your waist, after he found you and Mary. You leaned into Frank’s embrace as the sun dipped out of view and then Roberta began the countdown.

“3…”

“2…”

“1…”

A chorus of ‘oh’s’ filled the area as Roberta used the remote control to turn on the lights within the pumpkins. Your eyes took them in, loving how different they all were and then you gasped as you spotted Frank’s pumpkin.

You felt Frank pull away from you and you turned to him wordlessly, the glow of the carved diamond ring still dancing in your eyes. Tears were already pooling in your eyes as you realized he’d gotten down on one knee.

“I love you,” he said, his voice vibrating with emotion as he took your hand. “You’re the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. The woman I want to raise Mary and any other kids we have with. Will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes,” you whispered, nodding your head. Then you repeated yourself, louder so everyone else could hear, “Yes!”

There were cheers all around the two of you as Frank slipped a diamond ring onto your finger and then he stood up. He pulled you into his arms and he kissed you, lifting your feet off the ground as he did so.


	12. Girls Night - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Frank comes home from work to find you and Mary wearing face masks and watching Legally Blonde  
> Part of: Promptober

Frank was dog tired as he parked his truck and rested his head on the steering wheel. He’d spent all day working on a boat that someone had bought with the idea of fixing it up and selling it for a profit. Unfortunately, the guy who’d bought it, didn’t have a mechanical bone in his body and tight grip on his wallet, which meant that the boat needed more work than he’d originally suggested and he didn’t want to pay for all the parts that were needed.

Glancing at his phone, Frank saw that it was after ten, the time he’d told you that he’d be home. He stretched his neck and then pulled his aching body out of the car. He made his way up to his house and in through the door by the kitchen. He kicked off his shoes and paused when he heard voices he didn’t recognize.

Peering around the corner, he saw that you and Mary were sitting side by side on her bed, your faces slathered with something that appeared to be green in the lights coming from the TV. He could just see the TV and the flash of bright pink told him that you guys were watching Legally Blonde… Again.

Shaking his head, he turned to get a bottle of beer from the fridge, but stopped when he saw what he suspected was left of the face mask you two were wearing sitting in a bowl on the counter. Picking it up, he sniffed it to make sure it wasn’t something like guacamole and then, after verifying that it wasn’t, he used his reflection in the window above the skin to spread the gunk on his face.

Leaving the kitchen, he quietly made his way into the room the two of you were in and he casually sat down on the couch, waiting for one of you to look at him. It was you, who looked first, and you started to laugh, which made Mary look over at him and laugh, too.

“Decided to join the party, eh?” you asked.

“Well, I figured since you two decided to look like witches that I’d join you,” he said with a smile. “So tell me, what exactly is on my face?”

“Frog legs, fish guts and two drops of bat tears,” his niece responded then let out a witch-like cackle.

“Avocado, honey and coconut oil,” you told Frank after the two of you had stopped laughing. “It’s supposed to be good for your complexion.”

“Good, good,” Frank said, nodding his head. “I needed to work on that.” You and Mary both laughed.

When the movie ended, the three of you crowded in the tiny bathroom to wash the face masks off and then brush your teeth. You and Frank kissed Mary goodnight before she climbed into her bed with all three of her cats curling up with her.

Going into Frank’s room, you and he got ready for bed and then climbed in.

“On a scale of eh to totally bangable, how is my complexion?” Frank asked, his voice comically serious.

“Totally bangable,” you replied before nipping at his ear. “If your niece wasn’t on the other side of the wall.”

You heard Frank groan as you rolled over and you let out a regretful sigh of your own as he nestled himself behind you to go to sleep. Friday couldn’t come soon enough.


	13. Long Walks on the Beach - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Frank bond over bad dating profiles

It started as a joke between you and Frank in the bar after you’d been stood up by a guy you’d met on an online dating website. You had known Frank casually, but not _that_ way, for a couple of years, but the two of you had just been bar friends. That night, however, the two of you had bonded over shots of Fireball while you’d mockingly read dating profiles. The best of which had been Frank’s dramatic reading of the asshole’s dating profile, in which he said he liked long walks on the beach.

You’d woken up the next morning in his bed and the entire basis of your relationship with Frank changed. Suddenly, you weren’t just friends from the bar, the two of you were dating and you were spending time not only with Frank, but with his niece, Mary. And one of your favorite activities to do with the two Adlers was… taking long walks on the beach collecting seashells and other interesting finds that washed up.


	14. Boating - PG-13 - warnings: motorboating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You suggest that you and Frank go boating  
> Warnings: motorboating

It was still early on Saturday morning when you woke up in Frank’s bed. You felt Frank’s arm slide around your waist and pull you close to him.

“What should we do today?” he asked, his voice still have with sleep.

“We could go boating,” you suggested, rolling on to your back so you could look at him.

“Boating as in motorboating?” he asked with a playful glance down at your bare breasts.

Before you could say anything, he pressed his face into your breasts and shook his face back and forth while making a motorboat-like sound.

“Frank!” you cried out laughing as you pushed him away.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” he said with a smirk. “I suppose we could take the boat out later, but first….”

He went for your breasts again, but in a much different way. A way you were quite fond of.

* * *

A few hours later, you held onto your baseball cap as the wind whipped around you and Mary as Frank steered the boat. There wasn’t anything impressive about the small boat that he’d purchased, but it was his and that fact alone made the boat important.

“CAN’T THIS THING GO ANY FASTER?” Mary shouted over the wind to her uncle. She giggled and clung to you as Frank kicked the boat’s speed up a notch.


	15. Shark Week - PG (not period related)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You learn an interesting fact about Frank and his fear of sharks  
> Part of: Becca's July Drabbleathon  
> Note: the Shark Week mentioned in this story relates to the Discovery Channel Shark Week

As you laid next to Frank on a beach blanket, a thought occurred to you. The three of you had been at the beach for a couple of hours and had played in the sand, but Frank hadn’t gotten into the water once. Not even to fill a bucket of water for the sand castle the two of you had built with Mary.

“Frank,” you said, in a questioning tone. “Are you afraid of the water?”

A loud snort came from where Mary was sitting in a chair a few feet away. “It’s not the water he’s afraid of,” his niece told you. “It’s the sharks.”

“Sharks?” you asked, sitting up and looking back at Frank, who you could tell was clearly pretending to be asleep.

“It’s shark week,” Mary reminded you. “Frank won’t put a toe into the water for at least the next six weeks, unless he has to for a boat or something.”

“Really?” you asked with an amused tone as you poked Frank in the side. “Stop feigning sleep, we know you’re awake.”

Frank grunted and forced himself up. “I’m not afraid of sharks, I just have a healthy respect for their habitat,” he defended himself.

Mary snorted in amusement at that.

“Ok, that’s it!” Frank said as he scrambled to get up.

Mary’s sunglasses slipped from her face as she shot out of her chair. Her squeals of laughter echoed behind her as she ran away from her uncle, who chased after her.

Getting up, you followed them and waited until Frank had captured Mary, before you started humming the theme from Jaws as you made your way to them.


	16. What Can I Do? - PG-13 - warnings: depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Frank offers his support as you go through a bad depression day  
> Warnings: depression

“What can I do?”

Frank’s voice is soft and caring as he kneels by the side of the bed, where you have hidden yourself away from the world at large. You’ve fought depression on and off your whole life and, most days, you can soldier on with a brave face. But some days… like today… the world bites back and you feel yourself spiraling down.

You’d been running on high for awhile. You’d met Frank and the two of you had fallen in love. You’d warned him about your depression early on, but unlike the guys you had dated before, the confession hadn’t scared him away. He’d said he knew a thing or two about depression himself, but didn’t tell you about his sister’s fight with it until later on, after you’d met his niece and had become a regular part of their lives.

Now the three of you were living together in a decent sized house where Mary had her own bedroom and Frank had a garage of his own to work in. Everything was perfect.

Too perfect, the dark part of your brain had decided. You’d been fighting it off for the last week, that looming black cloud that threatened your world and everything you loved. It seemed like anything and everything was a struggle, even getting out of bed in the morning to go to work.

“What can I do?”

Frank’s voice broke through your dark mood again, full of worry and strain. You felt the mattress shift as he joined you on the bed and weren’t all that surprised when he pulled the blankets away from your face.

Opening your eyes, you found his concerned face inches from your own.

“Tell me what I can do,” he whispered, his eyes full of emotion. “I know I can’t fix it, just tell me how I can help. Please.”

The cynical side of your brain wanted you to tell him to leave, to go away and come back later. But you were a fighter and you refused to give in. Frank (Mary and the cats) had been a bright, happy spot in your life and you wanted to cling to that to get you out of this moment.

“Hold me,” you finally choked out in a whisper.

Relief flooded Frank’s face and he slid under the covers so he could hold you in his arms.


	17. Family Friendly - PG-13 - warnings: suggestive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Frank have to keep it family friend while on the beach  
> Warnings: suggestive

“Here, let me help you with that,” Frank offered, holding his hand out for the bottle of sunscreen you’d taken out of your beach bag.

You hesitated for, a moment, as you looked to see what his niece Mary was doing. Seeing that she was building a sand castle with her friend that had come to the beach with the three of you, you handed the bottle to Frank.

For the “family friendly” beach afternoon, you’d worn a tasteful one piece that flattered your figure. You’d felt Frank’s eyes on you since you’d gotten to the beach and taken off your sundress, but he’d resisted touching you for fear, you were sure, of starting something he couldn’t finish in public.

A sudden spurt of cold sunscreen on your back made you screech and you heard Frank laugh under his breath. His laughter quickly died away, however, as he worked the sunscreen into the skin of your back, dipping his hands under the material to protect your skin from the sun’s harmful rays.

Dipping your head forward, you sighed as his fingers worked the knots out of your neck as they applied the lotion. He took his time, making sure every inch of your exposed skin that you couldn’t reach yourself, and some of the covered spots, were thoroughly covered in sunscreen.

When he made to take care of your front, you grabbed the bottle from him and said, “Family friendly, remember?” You squirted the white liquid into your hand and then handed it back to him. “Take care of your front while I take care of mine.”

He mumbled something under his breath, but couldn’t say anymore because Mary and her friend chose that moment to return to the umbrella asking for snacks. You had them help each other reapply their sunscreen while you finished putting on yours.

It wasn’t until the girls were happily sitting in their beach chairs under their own umbrella that you got a chance to help Frank reapply the sunscreen to his back. He’d taken care of his legs and arms while he’d waited, but needed your help.

You squirted the lotion into your hands and then spread it across his neck, shoulder and back. Taking advantage of the fact that no other beach goers were sitting near you, you slipped your hand under the back of Frank’s shorts and gave his bum a squeeze under the guise of make sure his skin would be protected if the waistband of his shorts moved.

“What happened to family friendly,” he whispered as you finished helping him. He pulled you against him and kissed you in a way that could in no way be interpreted as family friendly.

The embrace was followed by a couple “ew! Gross!” from Mary and her friend, but as you turned away from Frank you saw Mary watching the two of you with a smile on her face.


	18. I Blame You - PG-13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Yours and Frank's Saturday morning sleep in is waylaid by parenthood

“I could kiss you all day,” you murmur to Frank as the two of you lay in bed.

“I think I could handle that, just let me check my calendar,” he teases before pausing for a second. “Yup all clear.”

“It doesn’t work like that,” you laugh quietly. “Besides I think you’re forgetting something very import-”

You are interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door that is followed by a frantic voice. “Frank, I can’t find my other soccer cleat!”

You bite your lower lip to keep from laughing as Frank looks over your shoulder at the clock. He sighs and then calls to his niece. “Mary, it’s not even eight yet. Your game isn’t until 10:30, we’ll find your cleats in time.”

“But Frank,” she protests from the other side of the door.

“Saturday rules are in effect,” he interrupts her. “If you aren’t bleeding, the house isn’t on fire, or -”

“I know, I know, let you guys sleep until 8 am,” she replies before the two of you hear her stomp away from the door with one cleat on.

“This is your fault,” Frank mutters as leans in to pick up where the two of you had left off.

“You were the one who wanted her to experience childhood and sports are part of it,” you reply with a smile. “And she is actually really good a soccer.”

“Shh, we’re supposed to be -” The sound of his phone ringing cuts him off and he curses under his breath. “Who the hell calls before 8 on a Saturday?”

The team mom for Mary’s team, you find out, after he answers the phone. His expression goes from annoyed, to shocked, to irritated as the conversation goes on. From what you can hear, Mary had forgotten to tell the two of you that she was in charge of the half time snacks.

Which is how you find yourself at the grocery store with Mary and Frank, twenty minutes later, buying fruit and granola bars for Mary’s soccer team. As much as you love seeing the girl flourish and make new friends, you wouldn’t have minded staying in bed and kissing Frank all day.


	19. Indoor Camping - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Mary camp indoors after her camping trip is cancelled due to rain  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

Mary’s heavy sigh caught your ears and you looked up from your book to see the ten-year-old sitting in front of the window looking out at the storm.

“This sucks,” she muttered. “I hate the rain.” Crossing her arms, she sunk back against the cushions and pouted. “It ruins everything.”

The ‘everything’ in this situation was a weekend camping trip that her girl scout troop had been planning for over two months. No one had expected a rain storm like this to hit in the middle of July, but it had and they’d cancelled the trip due to safety concerns.

The cancelled trip had thrown your boyfriend, who was also Mary’s uncle, Frank into a mid panic, because he had agreed to go to a wedding back home in Boston since Mary would be busy, too. Since you had already offered to stay with the cats, you had told Frank that you’d be fine staying with Mary, as long as she was ok with it. After getting Mary’s ok with the situation, Frank had accepted your offer and promised to thank you in private when he got home.

Frank had left last night, Friday, for Boston and Mary had been pouting ever since.

“I’m bored,” Mary sighed. “There’s nothing to do.”

Setting your book down, you said, “Well, do we want to camp inside?”

“Like with a tent?” Mary asked, interest peaked.

“I don’t think an actual tent will fit in here,” you said, looking around the small living room. “But I think we could rearrange a few things and make a blanket fort.”

“What about dinner? And how will we make s'mores?” Mary questioned.

“We can make s'mores in the oven, it’s not as fun, but we can do it,” you told her. “And we could make hot dogs, too.”

“We only have hot dog buns,” she stated. “That’s all I was supposed to bring.”

“Then we’ll brave the rain to go get the supplies,” you told her as you stood up. “Put some shoes on.”

Forty minutes later, the two of you ran into the house with groceries and soaking wet. After putting the groceries away, you changed into dry clothes and then went to the living room to build the indoor fort. It took you guys about twenty minutes, but by the time you were finished, Mary was happier than she had been since the camping trip had been cancelled.

After a dinner of hot dogs and baked beans, the two of you got into the fort and played games while listening to music. Every now and then, you’d both break into song and a dance party would ensue.

Just before bedtime, the two of you went into the kitchen and you showed Mary how to make s'mores under the broiler in the oven. Then the two of you stuffed your faces with the sticky, marshmallow-chocolate goodness.

Since the fort wasn’t big enough for you both to sleep in, you tucked Mary in and found a playlist of outdoor night noises for her on her laptop. Then you went to Frank’s bedroom and got ready for bed. Looking at your phone for the first time in a couple hours, you saw that Frank had texted you and saw that he had caught a flight home after the wedding. You replied to his text, warning him about the fort in the living room.

Turning the light out, you went to sleep, but were woken up a few hours later when Frank slide into bed with you. You waited until he got comfortable before you scooted over and laid your head on his shoulder.

“I love you,” he whispered in the dark.

“I love you, too,” you replied before closing your eyes.


	20. Love - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Mary tells you and Frank that she's in love  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

It was a quiet Saturday morning at the Adler house as you, Frank and Mary sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast. You and Frank had been engaged for a couple months and the three of you had moved into a larger house with room to grow, whether it was a baby or more animals.

Finished with his breakfast, Frank picked up the newspaper and was getting ready to lose himself in it when Mary said, “I think I’m in love.”

At 10 years old, Mary was still learning to balance learning at a genius level as well as being a kid. Girl Scouts had helped her significantly, especially when it came to making friends her own age, as had taking part in coed sports.

News that she was in love was a surprise to both you and Frank. You glanced at Frank and he cleared his throat, setting the newspaper down.

“So you’re in love,” he said to his niece. “How do you know?”

“I just know,” she replied with a shrug. “I like to hang out with them and they make me laugh.” She told the two of you a bit more about the person she loved and when she finished, Frank nodded his head.

“Life is all about risks,” the wise professor in him said. “And I’m pretty sure love is the biggest one.” He glanced at you and smiled as he squeezed your hand under the table.


	21. Sleep Talking - G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You have a bit of fun after discovering that Frank talks in his sleep  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

Frank was still asleep when you tiptoed back into the bedroom, but he woke slightly when you climbed back into bed.

“Where’d you go?” you managed to interpret from his groggy tone.

“Had to pee,” you replied. “But I think your cat wants to kill me.”

“Wha?”

“Fred, I think he wants to kill me,” you repeated. “He just tried to trip me in the hallway.”

“Oh, that’s good,” Frank replied.

Your mouth dropped open in shock and then you giggled, realizing that Frank was still asleep.

Curious as to what else you could get him to say, you expanded upon your story. Embellishing it here and there and giggling when Frank responded in a positive manner.

You fun came to a sad end when he stopped responding, clearly having fallen back to sleep. Or so you assumed, until you tried to go back to sleep.

“So my girlfriend discovered I talk in my sleep sometimes,” Frank’s voice said from behind you. “And decided to take advantage of that fact.”

Then his fingers were digging into your sides, tickling you.

The two of you “wrestled” for a few minutes before he had you pinned beneath him.

He leaned down to kiss you, but stopped just inches away from your lips to say, “By the way, that’s just Fred. He hates everyone who isn’t Mary.”

Then he kissed you, making you forget all about Fred and whether he wanted to kill you or not.


	22. Exposed - PG-13 - Warnings: sexual humor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Frank takes a sexy picture... that shows off a little too much  
> Warnings: sexual humor  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!

Soft morning light was streaming into the bedroom as you came out of the bedroom freshly showered.

“Babe? What time is it?” Frank’s groggy voice asked.

“This is why you shouldn’t have smashed your alarm clock last week,” you playfully scolded as you grabbed your phone. You tapped the button to view the lock screen and froze.

The sunset image you’d taken had been replaced by an artful nude photo of Frank basking in morning sunlight that looked suspiciously like that coming in from the windows. Then you saw what he had obviously missed, the mirrored image of his pose, which clearly showed off Frank Jr and company, captured in the mirror on his side of the bed.

A snort escaped your lips and you doubled over with laughter.

“What the hell?” He demanded, suddenly more awake than he’d just pretended to be. “That’s the last time I take a sexy picture for you.”

“Try an explicit photo,” you managed to say in between gasps for breath. You sank onto the bed still clutching the phone. “Frank and beans decided to make an appearance, too.”

Frank snatched the phone from you to see for himself and he cursed. “You weren’t supposed to see that,” he muttered.

“I’d hope not,” you snickered. “Mary uses my phone sometimes.”

Frank’s face paled and he shoved the phone into your hands. “Delete the photo. Every copy of it.”

Laughing, you deleted the photo and made sure it hadn’t been copied to any of your cloud space. While you did that, Frank laid back against the pillows, obviously troubled by the turn of events.

Once the photo was deleted, you laid down next to him and innocently asked, “Am I your lock screen?”


	23. Purple Nail Polish - PG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Frank Adler from the movie 2017 movie "Gifted".
> 
> They are all Frank Adler x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. The ratings for the drabbles in this collection are G to PG-13.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You distract Frank after he learns that Mary is attending a zoom party with boys  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles!

The house rattled as Frank “closed” the door after coming inside from the garage. You rolled your eyes while Mary sat next to you giggling.

“There are my two favorite ladies,” your husband greeted as he came into the kitchen where you and Mary were sitting at the table. He leaned down to give you a kiss and then kissed the top of Mary’s head.

Righting himself, Frank looked at the table and the scattered nail polish then at Mary’s fingers. “…why are your hands purple?” he asked, half seriously.

“ _Dad_ ,” Mary sighed, dramatically. “My _hands_ aren’t purple, my _nails_ are.”

“Sorry, my mistake,” Frank replied with a grin. “But why?”

“Abby’s party is tonight,” Mary replied, looking up at the clock. “It starts in ten minutes! I need to go get ready.”

“She knows it’s a zoom party, right?” Frank asked as he sank down in the chair.

“Of course she does,” you replied as you put your nail polish stuff away.

“She wasn’t sassy before you came into the picture,” Frank stated in an off hand sort of way.

“And you were a monk?” you replied in the exact same tone, returning his untrue fact with one of your own.

“Ok, so maybe she was already a little sassy,” he amended with a grin.

You’d met Frank three years ago, shortly after he had legally adopted Mary. The two of you had married a year later and Mary had quickly taken to calling the two of you mom and dad. 

“Girls these days will dress up for anything,” Frank said shaking his head. “I have a student in one of my lectures that always dresses up like she’s going out on the town for a 10 am zoom class.”

“She’s not dressing up for the lecture, _professor_ ,” you said in a knowing tone as you stood up. “She’s either trying to impress you or one of her classmates.”

While you let Frank process that loaded statement, you put the nail polish bin in the closet in the hallway.

“Maybe, she is,” Frank said, reflectively, as you came back into the kitchen. “But what’s Mary’s excuse? These are the girls she has sleepovers with, right?”

“Yes, but there will be boys in the chat too,” you told him.

“Boys?!” Frank exclaimed, his head jerking up to look at you. “Why will there be boys? She’s only 11, she’s too young to talk to boys.”

“She’s almost 12,” you reminded him as you pushed him back into his chair when he started to get up. You had to fight back the urge to laugh at his expense. “Relax. I’ve already checked with Abby’s parents, they’ll be in the group chat and they’re monitoring it closely and will shut it down if it gets out of hand.”

Frank didn’t look convinced.

“Abby’s mom works in IT at the university,” you reminded him. “There’s no way those kids know more than she does about computers.” You slid your arms around his neck from behind. “Besides, the boys are only allowed to be part of the chat for an hour tops. Then the girls are going to be watching a movie together via another group chat. No boys allowed.” You kissed his cheek. “Do you know what that means?”

“No, what?” he asked, his brain still seemingly stuck in worried dad mode.

“It means the two of us have the rest of the night to ourselves,” you replied, letting your fingers toy with the collar of his shirt. “We’ve already had dinner and she took her movie snacks up to her room earlier. She won’t need us at all.”

“It’s been a long time since we’ve had a night to ourselves,” Frank stated. “Quarantine has been rough for that.”

“Exactly,” you said, stepping back. “Why don’t you lock up the house for the night and then come join me in our room. I put snacks for us in there earlier, too.”

Locking up the house only took a minute and Frank paused at the bottom of the stairs and looked up towards where Mary’s room was.

“Boys,” he muttered under his breath. “I’m not ready for that stage of life yet.”

Then he made his way to the private suite he shared with you, locking the door behind him.


End file.
